The Best Night Ever
by IMakeDirtyLove
Summary: Bella want Jasper, Jasper want Bella. This story is the result of when you leave them alone together, and how things start to unwind... Lemons! Enjoy!  Continuation of One-Shot, The Best Night Ever by Lemonzee Freshness
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT A COPY OF LEMONZEEFRESHNESS'S FIC! I AM HER! THAT WAS A CHANNEL FOR ONE SHOTS!**

**Just now I got that out the way, I have to stress that this isn't an entirely Bella fic, so if you don't like it, close this page - this is one of those fics where the Cullen's are a bit different with how they think of sex, and Bella is a bit of a whore. That's the only way I cand describe it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Best Night Ever**

It was two weeks until I got married to Edward when I realised something that could make or break our marriage. I knew there was always something different with my relationship with Jasper. I loved him like a brother. Or so I thought. Even being human, I knew what Jasper went through to control himself around me; and for some reason, even though I knew he wanted my blood, badly, his want made me want him even more than I ever should! Jasper was purely and cruelly lustworthy with all his battle wounds and strength.

I wasn't saying I didn't love Edward, I did! I loved him more than anything. But I wanted Jasper. Sexually, not emotionally.

And that's why the weekend before the wedding was the perfect day to put my plan into action. I wanted to seduce Jasper. Needed, otherwise I'd be thinking about him my entire honeymoon and I couldn't have that. But, thank god, even though Jasper may have had the strength of resisting hunger, I knew that he was only male and if he saw me naked, it would be pretty hard to refuse a girl that was crawling all over you.

The Cullens were going 'camping' that weekend, but Jasper had already been a couple days before, making my plan perfect. Carlisle was also staying because he was needed at the hospital, but he'd hunted with Jasper, so he wasn't going to need to hunt, at least for a while. Carlisle was at the hospital until early hours of the morning, so there would be no problem with my plan getting interupted. I had told Charlie I was going to spend sometime with Alice, packed my bags with clothes and the other essentuals and left my house without second thought. All I could think of was Jasper, and what we were going to do. Hopefully.

I arrived at the Cullens home in the early evening, but I knew only Jasper would be there, Carlisle would have been working all day, the remaining would have left hours before. I could feel my panties growing wet with antisipation. Jasper could turn me on without even being there, it was more than Edward could do at least. I hopped out of my van, grabbing my bag, slamming the door shut and locking it before rushing to the front door.

I rang the door bell and waited out side patiently. Jasper answer the door quickly and stood there in all his sexy glory. He was tall, muscular with a head of silky dirty blonde hair. His eyes were like melted gold but darkened when they saw me. His look almost made me come right then. "Bella? What are you doing here? They've all gone hunting," he said thickly, looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on my breasts. I was suddenly glad for what I had decided to where. I'd took a leaf out of Alice's book and worse a ridicoulously tight and short, low cut dress with high heels that made my legs look long and sexy. I'd also only wore a lace thong under that, making my boobs more visable without the bra.

"I know. I came to see you," I answered, batting my eyes at him slightly. "Can I come in?"

"O-of course," Jasper stuttered. I'd never heard him stutter for as long as I'd known him, I felt smug that I was able to make him do it. Maybe he wants me too. _This'll be easier than I though, _I mused. I threw my hair back over my shoulder and placed my bag on the floor, bending over to give Jasper a nice view of my ass. He moaned quietly, but not quiet enough that I didn't hear him.

"Are you okay Jasper?" I enquired teasingly, cocking my head to the side. "You look a bit... distracted," I said, crossing my arms so my boobs looked bigger, almost spilling over the top of my dress. Jasper's eyes darkened to almost black and he gulped nervously, his adams apple bobbing. _Oh god... that made me want him more!_

"I'm fine," he choked, forcing his eyes back to mine.

"I'm not convinced," I replied, stepping forward so my breasts pressed against his chest. I stood on my tip toes and stared deep into his eyes, he stared right back. I saw lust. "I want you Jasper," I whispered, hovering my lips over his. His tongue flicked out over his and he took a deep breath before shutting his eyes.

"I _can't_."

"Yes you can Jasper," I insisted, throwing my arms around his neck. "Please, I want you so badly Jasper. I have for ages now. No body has to know," I pled, placing gentle kisses all over his face, everywhere by his lips. His eyes opened and they were the colour of coal. He was giving into his desire.

"You want me?"

"Yes, so badly." Jasper gave in and brought his lips to mine, softly at first, then more ardent. I moaned as he started nibbling on my bottom lip, running his tongue back and forth along it. "Jasper," I whimpered, raising my hands to run through his incredibly smooth golden locks. He stopped with the biting and kissed me full on, his tongue entering my mouth before I could even open it. I'd never kissed anybody like that before; Edward was always too afraid he'd hurt me, so he never did anything more than kiss me, no open lips. But that kiss was one I never wanted to end. His kissed made my core drip with excitement and knowing Jasper could smell it made me drip more. I hooked one leg over his hip, wanting us to be closer. I felt his prominant erection pressing into my stomach. I moaned loudly, loving how I effected him.

Jaspers hands found my ass, squeazing roughly before running on hand down to the thigh of the leg that was still on the floor. He ran the hand down to the back of my knee and pulled it up and hitching it around his other hip, slamming my back against the wall, pressing himself firmly to me. I rubbed myself against him causing him to growl and remove his lips from mine as he panted for breath.  
"Bella. Should we take this upstairs?" he asked, double checking before this got out of hand.

"Please," I whimpered. And with that Jasper ran with vampiric speed up the stairs and to his and Alice's bedroom, not bothering to shut the door after.

"Strip," he ordered, his own hand going to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. I unzipped the back of my dress and head the sound of Jaspers jean zipper coming down then the clothes falling to the floor. I wriggled out of dress and let it pool at my feet, feeling completely exposed. The cold air pebbled my nipples and made me gasp when it hit my hot wet core, it made me wetter by the second. I left my panties on because Jasper still had his boxers on. I groaned as I inspected his body.

He had a broad strong chest and well defined musles. I walked over to him and scratched down his chest, clipping the nipples making Jasper hiss with pleasure. I ran my hands to the top of his waistband, feeling the wirery hairs. _Found the treasure trail..._ I continued my hands and felt Jaspers's raging hard on. He moaned and drew me to his chest, his lips latching to mine. His hands pushed me, gently yet firmly onto the bed, bringing himself to hover over me. "Do you know how long I've wanted you Bella?" Jasper whispered, grounding his erection down onto my wet pussy. I yelped and buckled my hips towards him. "Answer me."

"No," I panted, "h-how long?"

Jasper chuckled. "From the first day when you stayed here while Edward was away. You moaned my name in your sleep. You had be jacking off in the shower wishing it was you bringing me the pleasure," he confessed, pecking my lips sweetly. Jasper ran a hand down in between our bodies till he got to my panties. He continued down the centre of my underwearm feeling how wet I was, pressing harder when he got to my clit. I whimpered and buckled towards his finger, causing him to laugh. "You're so wet for me Bella," he cooed, then hooked his fingers in the top of my panties and started removing them. When his arms couldn't reach them anymore, I kicked them off and spread my legs for him. "Spreading your legs already? You a dirty little slut, aren't you Isabella? My dirty little slut. Say it Isabella, tell me your my slut."

I groaned and felt more of my juices ooz from my core. "Yes, Jasper. I'm your slut," I whimpered. "Please touch me."

He started by running his fingers down my stomach, circling my belly button before moving them south down my body to traced the lips of my pussy. I screamed out, gasping and panting, and he'd barely done anything. "More, please, Jasper, more." Jasper obeyed and spread the lips of my pussy, stroking in between them with feather soft strokes. Then his thumb went up to my clit and started rubbing it in tight little circles. "Jasper! Oh Jasper! Mmm, more!" My hips buckled wildly towards his fingers, making him snigger. Without warning, he thrust his fingers into me, easily slipping them in and out with my juices lubricating them. I screamed and thrashed and writhed on the bed as he brought me to much climax almost cruelly how slow he was being with his movements. I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me.

Jasper pulled his fingers out of my pussy, ordering I licked them clean. I did and, I had to admit it tasted good. I moaned and sucked on his fingers, licking it all off. "You like that don't you Bella?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Edward really doesn't know what he's getting himself into marrying you," purred Jasper, kissing me full force, tasting me through my mouth. "I want you to ride me, Bella," he whispered, rolling us over so I was on top of him. I gasped in shock of the sudden motion but adjusted and realised what had happened fast.

Jasper took holding of my hips and rubbed me against him. We both moaned loudly, but it wasn't enough. I reached down and pulled down his boxers, realising how big his cock was. It was huge! Bigger than I'd ever dreamed. That was going to hurt... It wasn't going to fit. "Bella," he whimpered. I took hold of him and positioned him at my sopping enterance. I slowly lowered myself down on to him. Jasper cursed loudly, I cried out, lowering myself down furter, feeling Jasper's cock tapping my barrier.  
I took a deep breath and pushed through it, gasping out in pain, but trying to contain it. The pain brought tears to my eyes but I didn't let them fall, it didn't hurt that much.

"You alright darlin'?" Jasper asked sweetly, turning back into the old Jasper I knew, not the bedroom Jasper. I nodded, feeling an unnerving sense of nirvana, like something was being twisted in my head; As I stared down at Jasper I realised why, he was manipulating my emotions and feeling and some how making the pain change and turn into pleasure. I rocked my hips towards his. I groaned and did again, causing Jasper to throw his head back. He grabbed my hips and started rocking them faster and harder against his. "Bella!"

I gasped in reply, steadying myself by putting my hands flat on Jaspers broad, heaving chest. His gaze met mine, eyes dark and lustful, he gasped me by the back of my neck pulling me down so my lips met his in a zealous kiss. Soft kisses were trailed from my lips down to my neck as he suckled the sensitive skin, his teeth scraping sensually against the skin, reminding me of how strong he was, and how gentle he was actually being. I felt Jasper's hands running over my body, starting at my neck, running up and down my back, then over my shoulders and arms, onto my waist, following the smooth curves to my breasts, where he began to pluck at my nipples, I yelped Jasper's name as he thrusted up into me, pushing deeper in reaction.

Now having escaped his embrace and lips, I leaned back, my hands back on his chest, stabling myself as I gave him more access to my body, visually and physically. His hand ran down my flat stomach onto the curles at my sex, his hand dipping down to where we were joined, flicking against my clit, before he circled it with his thumb, just as he squeezed my nipple. I rocked myself harder against this gorgeous vampire, all my lust being worked out of my system, and I knew that even if Edward did find out, this was worth it.

"Bella, you look so hot riding me," he panted, his hands still working busiliy on my body as I tried hard to move as fast as I could, with Jaspers help of him rocking into me at top speed. It was immencly pleasurable, and I was glad that I had Jasper there, so the pain was not there, or if it was, it was just being overridded by the copeious amounts of lust he was throwing at me.

I continued to ride him, feeling his hardness slide deep inside so it felt like he was reaching my very self, deep inside in a place that even I couldn't find. And soon, way too soon, emotionally too soon, he thrust into me more forcefully and powerfully and a few minutes later I felt myself approaching my orgasm. "Jasper!" He rubbed my clit faster and rolled my nipple, pulling and circling it to give me different feelings, helping me reach my climax. My pussy clamped down on Jasper as I came hard. It triggered Jaspers release and he came deep inside me, panting for breath. I flopped against his chest, us both closing our eyes, trying to catch our breath.

We could have been there for seconds, minutes or hours. I was blissfully unaware of anything apart from Jasper. But I jumped when I felt a hand running down my spine, I turned around to see the person I least expected to see doing that.

Carlisle stood shirtless, his perfect, blonde hair shining in the remaining rays of the sun. He had a lazy smirk on his face as he looked at me and Jasper, still tracing up and down my spine.

"Mind if I join in?" He whispered.

I looked at Jasper who gave a curt nod. _Two guys in one night, this is the best night ever, _I mused.

**Review and tell me what you think please! Sorry it's unbetaed, my beta is busy with the chapter I sent her hopefully.**

**Love**

**Mel**

**X**


	2. Apology

**Dear readers,**

**I am here to apologise, that I will be unable to complete the fanfics. I have a few reasons as to why, none of which will satisfy you, but none the less, still have made me conclude to draw this to a close.**

**I have found that as time went on, I simply lost the heart to continue writing fanfiction, and lost my interest in Twilight. The over obession of the media and the fans has led me to be a little bit sick of it.**

**I have also not read, or watched Twilight since October time, so I have forgotten a lot of the text, and it would be inaccurate according to the novels; this would make me unsatified with my work.**

**I have also found I have grown out of fanfiction; while this is not meant offensivly to anybody who still reads, or writes it, I encourage you to do so. It is an excellent source of amusement, and it can help you with your writing skills, and vocabulary, just as any sort of reading, and/or writing does. **

**And also, I have forgotten most of the plots to my stories, what has happened, the subplots and connections in the books. **

**But I have a few propositions, a few ways that you could possibly enjoy the stories.**

**You can write your own! You can take the start of the fanfic, for those of you that never know how to start, and make it your own. Develop it, and continue it, until you feel confidant enough to make your own. I can see if I can get any body to take over my stories, and let them take the lead. I can make up a plot, or try to remember them, and then type them up, and leave them to tell the rest of the story. I can leave it imcomplete. Or I can leave it with the slight chance that I may return to it one day. **

**I'll leave the decsion up to you; If I get no comments, I will just leave it up, so people in the future will have the options to take ideas, and inspirations to plots. **

**But, if you are so cool, and decide that you still want more of my writing, and don't care nessessarily if it is about Twilight, I write still, I just don't publish it to any site, as it is my own creation. I am looking for people who like dark romance to read some of my work, and tell me what they think, so I know if I'm heading in the right direction, as people like you are my target group. **

**If you are interested, and can be bothered (the summer holidays are near, if not commenced, and I'm sure many of you have plenty of time) just contact me, on **

**xgriffinandgoblinx yahoo. co. uk**

**It would be a pleasure to hear from you. If you are interested in taking over, or want to know what happens to write your self, or want some ideas for fanfics, just contact me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**I'll end this on an apology, and say that I'm very sorry, to any of my readers who particularly liked my work. I just think I changed too much, and I'm not sure if I'll change back. **

**Goodbye.**

**Love Mel**

**XxX**


End file.
